


Bringing back old times

by Theproductofhate



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Hair, M/M, WinterFrost - Freeform, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Bucky breaks into the museum where his old uniform is exhibited and gets it back. But that isn't the only thing that's going to change...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Bringing back old times

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the museum thing a bit (with the uniform) so it's not like in the movies!  
> Anyway, Happy Valentine's day to those who celebrate!

On silent feet, Bucky made his way through the dark museum halls, his face hidden underneath an old blue cap. The museum had been empty for hours with only the security making their rounds from time to time, making sure everything was on its right place.

Finally he found what he’d been looking for: the room where his and Steve’s uniforms were kept. Standing in front of them brought back memories he’d long thought lost. His old one, he’d used during his time in the military, before he was being held captive by Nazis and the blue one, he'd worn when he fell. The sleeve’s still ripped off with the other part no where in sight. He’d given it to the museum a few years ago since it has been in Hydra’s hand until then; but when the organization fell, he finally got it back. He’d found it in a dirty room somewhere in the least used part of the underground lab; they weren’t even getting rid of it.

Bucky gazed over to the brown uniform and watched it with a smile. It remembered him of times when Steve would get beat up by some other soldier somewhere in a small alley just because the tiny boy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

He went to get the old textile but stopped as his fingers touched the old jacket. He gulped. Bucky had forgotten how hard and rough it was, compared to his clothes now. 

“Looks like I’m bringing you home.” He whispered as he took it off the mannequin. First the hat he’d loved so much back then. It surely gave him the special something when flirting with women in the 40s, might as well work on Loki. 

Since Loki would always complain about him not dressing properly and sometimes even compared him to Thor, Bucky was sure that he’d be proud of him.   
Second was the jacket, the pins still in place. The ones he’d gotten after being rescued by Steve for courage and everything a country during wartimes could honour you with. He folded the jacket and put it into his backpack, carefully to not crumple it. It made him happy that even the tie was still there. Whoever was keeping his uniform made sure that it was being taken care of.   
‘It was probably Peggy.’ Bucky thought.

His pants came in last. Again, folded neatly to not wrinkle it.   
He closed his backpack, put it on his back and closed the straps that held the thing on his back in place.

…

Bucky returned to a dark home, every light switched off and everything where he’d left it before he left.   
‘Hm’, he thought, ‘that means Loki isn’t home yet. That means I’ve still got enough time.’ 

He threw the keys on the table standing in the small hallway and made his way to their living room. Bucky put the bag on the couch and took off his cap. Turning around he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Seeing the long strands of hair falling in his face and the thick beard hiding his jawline, he frowned. 

Bucky straightened his back, his eyes still looking at his ragged face.   
‘Maybe Loki was right? I should let the bad past behind me. Start over.’

Nodding to himself, he went to the bathroom, harshly opening the drawers until he found what he’d been looking for: an electric razor.   
Bucky looked in the bathroom mirror one last time, examined the greasy hair that lay flat on his head and shook his head. ‘No more.’ He whispered and turned on the electric device.

It took almost half an hour to get rid of his long hair but as he admired the results, he felt a sudden warmth. For a moment he finally felt free. 

Bucky grabbed his chin lightly and stroked over the soft skin that was finally exposed again. He put his hand down and sighted, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Loki’s going to like it.” He laughed and put the razor away.

After cleaning the bathroom and leaving it hair-free he looked at the clock. Almost midnight. Loki’d be here soon. Bucky got his old uniform from his backpack, one last glance at the door to make sure that it was locked to give him more time and alert him of his boyfriend’s arrival, and put it on. 

Almost 20 minutes later the sound of keys could be heard from the other side of the door. Taking it as the last chance to perfect his look, Bucky threw himself onto the couch and put his hat on; slightly crooked to give him an innocent look. Now everything he had to do was wait.

Finally, the door opened, and an exhausted looking Loki made his way in. Bucky could hear a long sight as the door was being closed again. ‘Poor doll, the day probably stressed him out.’ He thought but put on a smirk again as Loki entered the living room.

“Hey.” Bucky said softly as he put one hand under his head.

For the first time Loki looked at him, noticing that something was different. He had to smile. This really made his day better.

“Hey.” Came an answer as soft as Bucky had spoken.

Loki approached the man sitting relaxed on the couch and crouched down, as far as he could with the tiny space, he had between the small table and the sofa.   
The god used his right hand to softly stroke over the exposed jaw, grinning and pulling Bucky into a small kiss, moaning softly. When they pulled apart, Loki took off Bucky’s hat, put it aside and softly stroked the short hair.

The soldier leaned into the welcoming touch and let two warm lips kiss the top of his head. 

“Why the sudden change, James?” Loki asked and stood back up again.

“I just felt like it. I felt like bringing the old times back, maybe?” he chuckled, watching his boyfriend get out of his coat.

“Well, I must admit that it looks incredibly beautiful.” Loki laughed and leaned over the armrest of the couch to steal another kiss from his boyfriend. “Or should I say: very inviting.”

“Feel free to feel invited, doll.” Bucky chuckled, getting up to hug Loki from behind. “Y’know what would make my day?” he asked innocently, kissing Loki’s neck, his words sounding a bit slurred. 

“Don’t hesitate to tell me, Bucky.” Loki laughed. 

“You cutting your hair as well.” Bucky laughed at how stiff Loki suddenly got. But there was no way to escape since Bucky held him in such a tight grip around his middle that a getaway was almost impossible.

“Oh no, but thanks for the offer.” Loki laughed, nervousness hanging in his words. 

“Mmhhh, that wasn’t an offer.” Bucky nuzzled Loki’s neck, planting small kisses from it to the god’s shoulder. His voice dangerously calm.   
“Your hair is getting greasy as well, you know?”

“I can wash it, Bucky. There’s no need to cut it.” He chuckled.

“No? But it makes you look a lot like Thor, you know?” Bucky whispered in Loki’s ear, smirking mischievously. 

“Excuse me?” 

“The greasy, long hair, Loki. So filthy.” He mocked Loki and knew for a fact that it worked. 

“Alright, alright.” The god sighted as he turned in Bucky’s arms, facing him and gripping his soft cheeks roughly. “But the moment you try anything I wouldn’t approve of, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He smirked.

“Fine with me.” Bucky laughed and pushed Loki backwards to the bathroom. “Thor showed me a picture of you with your short hair, you know?”

“So, bringing back the old times then?”

“Oh yeah.”


End file.
